Can Love be Fate?
by Uchiha-Sheena-Zelda
Summary: In the past Sasuke and Naruto were in a relationship, before Sasuke left for Orochimaru. But now Itachi had come into the picture. Sasuke decided to show who Naruto belongs too! an ItaSasuNaru fanfic. Rated M for later chapters


ItaSasuNaru

Summary: In the past Sasuke and Naruto were in a relationship, before Sasuke left for Orochimaru. But now Itachi had come into the picture. Sasuke decided to show who Naruto belongs too!

Warning: Yaoi(boyxboy) maybe a bit depressed Naruto for this chapter  
Rated M for later chapters!

* * *

Can Love be Fate?  
Chapter1:  
The Love Triangle Is Made!

Naruto's pov:

Naruto is in the forest thinking about his life and the past.

_I got no reason anymore. To stay here. I've lived my life up until now, in the shadows, with a smile always. A smile that no one could see trough.__ A fake smile till the end. Always been the stupid one, when I really did know better, then I acted. Actually I was even pretty clever. I just acted. My whole life was one big lie. That's why, now I will stop this big lie. Like I said I got no reason anymore to stay here. I got no reason anymore to lie, cause everyone who once cared left me to drop dead now. They just left me here all alone. The townspeople hated me more._

_All because I couldn't stop "him" from leaving Konoha. I guess in the end he didn't love me enough to stay here, instead I know he loved his brother. I knew his "so-called hate" was fake. I saw through it like I was the one lying. _

_And sometimes I wonder if he said I love you. Did he mean it at all, or was it also one big lie?_

_My life has become so messed up, after he left. The only person I could really love. And I was so stupid to believe he loved me back, but now I think I only was a "sex toy"_

_And it is now 3 years after he left Konoha. But the people still seem to hate me, since I came back yesterday with Ero-sennin. _

_And nothing has changed…_

Sasuke's pov:

Sasuke sat in his room on his bed.

He sighed and closed his eyes and started thinking:

_It was so long ago now. 3 years. I briefly wonder how everything is going. I wonder if you know I still care for you. Even though I also will always care for "him"._

_I suppose you hate me now though. I left you to rot there, even though I knew you hated the village. How could I be so stupid. I just wished sometimes I could make up my mistakes form the past._

_But I__ guess that's out of the question. I can never make it up to you, can I?_

_I suppose you will always hate me now, so I can only hope that I can reach my brother now._

_I guess he is the only one left in my life now. And it's my own stupid fault. _

He slowly opened his eyes.

_Stupid Orochimaru._

_Or maybe I'm the one who is stupid here..._

Itachi's pov:

Itachi was in the forest near Konoha and run around looking for some wood for a fire, so he could eat something, before searching the Jinchuuriki. It was risky cause he was close to Konoha, but it had to be done.

"Hm"

_Did I hear something? _

Itachi turns around and walks quietly to the place where he thought he heard something.

He looked past a tree and saw a boy sitting on a tree stump. It was Naruto-kun. The blond hair stood out too much so It had to be him.

And also the orange suit revealed it.

Itachi walked past the tree carefully and not making any sounds, but the wouldn't have noticed anything in his condition. Cause he was crying.

Itachi stopped and watch his back going up and down from the sobs. Itachi looked at him with pain. He always admired the boy, cause he was always smiling, yeah maybe he was a bit stupid and acting recklessly. But his smile always lifted the souls of everyone, even for Sasuke, although they were also rivals.

Seeing that always cheerfully boy crying, like he had been broken long ago, it hurt Itachi.

_Something terrible must have happened__. That he feels like this, but this is my chance to get him and leave without Konoha knowing._

"What the hell do you want. Why in god's name do you keep standing there?"

"Hm". Itachi was shocked. The boy had noticed that he was there.

"You noticed"?

"Yeah, I'm not stupid, Itachi-san. Don't think that please."

"I don't think you are stupid, Naruto-kun"

"Don't fucking lie to me", Naruto screamed while he turned around to face Itachi.

Itachi curious looked at him.

Tears were still streaming down his face over his whiskers.

But his eyes were now full of hate and anger, but Itachi saw it was not directed towards him.

"I didn't lie, Naruto-kun. I seriously think that you are not stupid".

"Don't make me laugh. Just leave me the hell alone".

Naruto turned around and sat down on the tree stump, but his face was now looking at Itachi.

Itachi briefly closed his eyes and opened them.

"You know that I can't leave without you right? You also now I can never get this opportunity again, that you are alone somewhere?"

Naruto looked at him and sighed.

"I don't care. I got no reason to defend myself. I will even come willingly. After al I have nothing left here anymore." _Only a lot of pain and hateful glares._

Itachi saw only pain in his eyes. _The eyes that shined so bright dull, nothing left. An empty soul, was that what Naruto was? Was that what he had become after 3 years?_

Itachi was curious to what could have caused Naruto to break down like this, but he knew it was not his place to ask him. One of his friends should ask him, but Itachi knew he wouldn't see his friends anymore, so maybe he should just ask it.

"What happened, Naruto-kun. You aren't the same person like 3 years ago?"

Naruto looked up, a bit shocked that Itachi was the one asking.

Naruto didn't answer, just looked.  
the only word leaving his lips was nothing more than a small whisper.

"Sasuke" and he looked towards the ground.

Itachi looked at him. His brother had done this?  
Itachi walked forward and Naruto stood u taking a fighting stance, but knowing he could not win from this Uchiha.  
Itachi looked at Naruto. He didn't do anything else. And it angered Naruto, that he just stood there watching him, observing him.

But at the same time Naruto was also observing Itachi. Itachi noticed it.

"Naruto-kun, you have to come with me. If you want to go willingly, then it's fine, but if you put up a fight. I have no choice then to fight you and bring you with me."

Naruto didn't say anything to this.

And Itachi waited for his answer, wondering if he would get one.  
then after some time Naruto finally spoke.

"I'll come with you willingly, Itachi-san. Only to hope to see him again".

"I don't care what the reason is, Naruto-kun. But I'm glad you will come willingly. Now then let's go."  
Naruto nodded and walked towards the elder Uchiha. The elder turned and walke away, knowing the boy would follow him now. Itachi turned around when he felt the boy had stopped. Naruto was looking at the walls of Konoha. And Itachi decided to just leave it be and he walked away again through the trees. When Naruto felt this he sighed and turned around deciding to follow the other man.

Sasuke's pov:  
2 days later news was heard that the Kyuubi was caught by Uchiha Itachi.

"WHAT!" Sasuke practically screamed.

Orochimaru just smiled evilly at the young boy.  
Sasuke watched him, his eyes full of anger, because his brother had taken Naruto.

Naruto would die, but there were also rumours that Naruto left willingly. And that caused Sasuke to hate them both, more than he ever wanted.

"What the hell, please fucking say this is a lie Orochimaru".  
"Haha. Uhm a lie." The smile never left his face.

"I'm quite positive it's no lie, Sasuke-kun. Naruto is a goner".  
Sasuke closed his eyes and felt how his whole body was shaking with anger. Itachi would pay for this. He was certain.

"I'm leaving."

And Sasuke turned around to leave Orochimaru's chamber.

"And what will you do? You are no match for Itachi. You will be killed for your stupidity."  
"I don't care. I will let him now that he gone to far. He should keep his hands off from him. Naruto is mine and I will let it know. Even if it cost me my life."  
Orochimaru chuckled. And said:  
"Then go, if this Naruto means so much for you, but Kabuto will accompany you, so you won't try to run away".  
Sasuke left together with Kabuto.

Knowing that maybe this time he would make his biggest mistake, but he was not about to lose Naruto. And especially not because of Itachi. Even if he would die, he would make sure Naruto knew who he belonged too.

* * *

End of the chapter 1!

Hope you liked it! :D!  
please rate of comment!  
Till the next chapter


End file.
